Starcraft: Final Metamorphosis
by From Dust to Ashes
Summary: A novelization of the Terran scene from the fan made, "Starcraft: Final Metamorphosis."


A/N: Some Starcraft fanfiction this time, because kimchi flows in my viens. (This is my way of saying that I'm Korean. :P)

* * *

_"First we make expand. Then we defense it." _

_ -Aleksey "White-Ra" Krupnyk  
_

* * *

**Char, Kerrigan's Lair**

Unknown time frame

"My enemies are intelligent." Kerrigan paced about the chamber, information flowing through her brain from her swarmlings flying over, burrowed under, and lying on the surface of Char.

"Bold." She paused as a psionic transmission entered her mind. It seemed a hydralisk had noticed a "fiery box" coming from the sky. So the terrans were daring enough to send dropships down to the surface of Char itself?

"Advanced and... powerful."

The Queen of Blade's voice took on a harsh tone as she continued, "But I am evolved. My mind has been augmented beyond any mere human capacity. I have outwitted the sharpest minds of the universe." She gave the necessary orders to the nearest swarmlings to attack the terrans upon contact. Then she smiled, feeling the satisfaction, that, though she would not lower herself so much as to participate in such small minor skirmishes, her children would reap the benefits of the slaughter.

* * *

**Char's Surface**  
Unknown time frame

A fiery streak burst past the two hydralisks. As they awoke from their slumber, they noticed the terran dropship peeling past them. They hissed gently, spines on their backs quivering and rattling. The trap had been set, and now the trap was about to be sprung. If the hydralisks had the brain capacity to know and feel happiness, or the facial muscles needed for facial expressions, they would've smiled. It was time to see which creature could score the first kill of the day.

* * *

**Char's Surface**  
14:52:12 Standard GMT Time

"All right grunts, move out!" The small group of four heavily armored marines leaped down from the medivac loading ramp, metal boots flexing under the shock as the hydraulics in the boots compensated, as plumes of red dust rose from the dry dusty ground. They under orders to reinforce the first terran stronghold on the ground, designated Alpha Base, which was gearing for a heavy zerg assault. The spot they were at was as close as they could land; radar scans had revealed large zerg flier patrols that were active in the area. "The hotzone's three klicks north, and my trigger finger's itchy," Commander Deckard yelled. There was no need to yell, especially since they were communicating via in-suit COMs, but Deckard was an eccentric man. Then again, most of the marines that had ever served their 'glorious emperor' Mengsk were criminals fished out of the dirtiest, slimiest gutters, or resocialized criminals fished out of the dirtiest, slimiest gutters.

As they trudged on, the planet's twin suns brought on a torturing broiling heat upon the dusty, surface which was reminisce of an old stereotypical Western setting. If it hadn't been for the built-in temperature regulating systems, the marines would have been sweating. Even so, it grew uncomfortably hot and sweaty inside the armored CNC suits, each half a ton of armor plating. It came as a pleasant surprise, then, when the 'Grimm Reaper' stopped and pointed at a outcrop, a patch of volcanic rock about ten feet to their left, allowing the marines to have a reasonable excuse to stop and rest while pretending they weren't panting. "Uh, I thought I saw a rock move, commander..." He pointed with his rifle, just in case his commanding officer hadn't seen his finger pointing.

"Shut it Grimm. Scanner sweeps showed that this area is clear of zerg," Deckard replied, his loud guttural voice booming over the COM systems while gesturing with his hands for emphasis. He might have gone on, when a _zip_ come from somewhere in front of them and Private Holland suddenly grunted, falling to his knees. The cause of death was clear to see: a bloody zerg spine that had penetrated straight through his reinforced polarised visor as if it was tissue paper.

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded, just staring at Holland's corpse laying in a widening pool of blood, when Grimm yelled out, "Zerg!" His voice, normally rock calm, was laced with panic. That snapped them out of their stupor as the reddish dirt in front of them began to sift and seethe, as if the ground was boiling. Several seconds later, holes opened up and several zerglings in front of them unburrowed from their underground hiding spots.

"Open fire!" It was hard to tell who exactly said that, but it was a well-received command. The terran marines hefted their C-14 gauss assault rifles rifles, hip firing hundreds of eight millimeter rounds in a matter of seconds, but to little avail. The situation went from bad to worse as a particularly large and nasty hydralisk slithered from behind a rock, the quills on its back standing up straight as it hissed. A split second later, a _hssssss_ sound exited from the xenomorph's mouth along with a volley of barbed, armor piercing spines. There was another grunt, the _thud_ of another armored marine falling face down.

Despite the losses suffered in the first several seconds of the engagement, the remaining marines, and there were still two, Grimm and Deckard. They continued to fire, armored fingers never leaving their rifle triggers.

"And wrath shall pour, from mouths of steel upon spawns of Satan!" Deckard's raspy voice boomed out once again, this time with gunfire punctuating his words. Even as he spoke, several spines covered in saliva pierced the outer coating of Titanium-A starting from his shoulder down to his forearm. Not pausing to even check the state of the hydraulics system inside of his suit, he refocused fire on the hydralisk. After several eight millimeter caliber spikes pierced its insect-like body, causing a veritable explosion of blood and gore, the hydralisk fell to the ground, a high pitched keening death cry emanating from its maw. "I've been through Mar Sara..." The last zergling tackled Grimm to the ground...

"And New Gettysburg!"

...the alien readied to snap at the marine's neck...

...and the commander swept his C14 around, and brought it to bear. The barrel spat out dozens of red hot spikes, and the zergling fell dead, bleeding from the multiple bullet holes that riddled its dead husk as its lifeblood saturated the ground at its feet.

Sensing more danger to his immediate right, he spun around with his rifle extended...

And saw yet another zergling leaping in the air, directly towards his face. He continued his spin, allowing the momentum to bring the rifle crashing down against the zergling's skull in midair with an audible _crack_.

"You ain't taking me down on Char, bitches!" There was an audible crack as its skull fractured, and it fell to the ground, orange eyes dimming to a cold black in death. Deckard reached down and pulled a shaky Grimm to his feet, then put several more rounds into the zergling's gaping maw for good measure.

* * *

A/N: You Starcraft fanatics will recognize the terran part of the chapter as from the awesome fan made video, Starcraft: Final Metamorphosis. If you haven't seen it, go watch it.


End file.
